Babyrama
by BayDear
Summary: When Leela finds out that she is pregnant she is scared to tell Fry. She is scared that he won't want the baby or he will be a irresponsible father. This baby will test Leela's and Fry's relationship. It will either make them or break then. (Suckie summary, please read)
1. Babyrama

**Well, my first Futurama fanfic. I hope I did good with the personalities, please let me know. Also should this be a one-shot or continue it? **

* * *

Turanga Leela cried as she read the test. "It can't be this way," she kept murmuring to herself. In a fit she threw the pregnancy test down on the floor as she brought her knees up to the edge of the toilet seat.

Leela's head snapped up when she heard a soft knocking at the bathroom door. "Are you okay, Leela?" A voice rang through her ears, it was Amy. Trying to cover up any evidence of her crying, Leela quickly brushed away any tears from her eye and stood up.

Just at that moment Amy Wong opened the door and came face to face with her red-eyed friend. Amy slowly closed the door behind her as she looked closer at Leela. The mutant's eye glazed over as she stared at her best friend.

"Leela, were you crying," Amy asked her voice growing with concern.

Leela wiped her eye and scoffed, "As if, why would I be crying?" Amy could see that Leela was lying straight through her teeth.

"Come on you hoe tell me what is wrong." Amy's mouth went up in a small smirk when she saw Leela give a quick smile. Leela wiped her eye once more and sighed.

"Amy, I'm pregnant." Leela looked down pink covering her cheeks.

Amy let out a snort then a fit of giggles. "Oh Leela, that is funny, now tell me what is really bothering you." Amy's laughter subsided when she say the expression on her friend's face. "You aren't joking are you?"

Leela shook her head.

"Oh, Leela how could you let this happen?"

"I-I don't know Amy, I never thought that it could happen." Tears threatened to spill out of Leela's eye.

"Have you told him?"

Leela looked up. "Oh Fry? Oh hell no, he is so irresponsible he would freak out if I ever told him. He couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father. I mean look at the moron, he can barley take care of himself."

Amy flashed back to the memories of Fry and all the times he messed up, which was all of her memories basically. She gave a quick shudder and nodded in agreement. "But Leela-"

"No buts, Amy I know what you are going to say. It is his child too, but I just can't tell him." Leela brought a hand to her face and sighed.

"But, you have to tell him. It's not like you can hide it forever."

"I know, but I will deal with it when the time comes," Leela shuddered at the thought, and then she looked up at Amy. "Also you can't say a damn word to anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah your secret is safe with me you skank," Amy winked at Leela.

"I know that you always have my back, whore." Leela winked back and exited the bathroom. Just as she was doing so Bender was walking in the same direction. He didn't think anything of it until Amy walked out also.

"Hey, hey why did both of you leave the bathroom? Doing some lesbian action or something?" The robot accused as he took a drink of his nearly empty beer can.

"Oh shut up rusty old can." Leela snapped at him.

"Kiss my shiny metal ass," Bender mumbled under his breath as he walked into the bathroom. At first he was rigging up some booby traps, but stopped when he noticed something on the floor. As he picked it up he recognized it as- a pregnancy test that read positive!

Bender chuckled to himself as he placed the test in his chest compartment. "Well, well looks like I have some dirt on you girls. . ."

* * *

Later that day Leela tried to keep her mind off her baby troubles, but failed. She looked down at her flat abdomen and gave it a small rub. Hard to believe that a life being was growing inside her, Fry's child at that, it was amazing to think that he had it in him.

Just then arms wrapped around Leela and tightened around her. In a panic Leela took hold of one of the arms and flipped the body over her head. "Hiyah," Leela cried in triumph. Her victory didn't last long when she saw it was Fry who hugged her from behind.

The man lay groaning on the ground his eyes shut in pain. "Oh, Leela why did you do that?"

"I am sorry, sweetie I am just jumpy today. Anyway why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you with going out tonight and then I was hoping to," cough, "go back to your place."

Leela helped her boyfriend to his feet. "Oh Fry that is so sweet, of course I would like to go with you, but I um already have plans."

"With who?"

"Uh, Amy her and I are going shopping and grabbing some dinner."

Fry looked at Leela who gave him a nervous smile. He gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, but still can I come over later when you are done?"

Leela stared at his innocent face, she couldn't say no to him. She gave in and gave him a smile and left the meeting/boarding room. On her way to the break room she ran into Amy. "Hey Amy, we have to go out after work."

"Uh, umm sure why," Amy asked a bit confused.

"I will tell you when we go out. Just meet me the in break room after work." Amy gave a nod and walked past Leela.

After work that same day the girls met up and went out to dinner. There was an awkward silence that was caught between the two friends. Amy spoke first, "So why am I here?"

Leela placed her fork down on the plate and sighed. "Because Fry wanted to go out and I just couldn't face him right now. Not after when I just found out."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know how to tell him. I am scared that he will bail out."

"Yeah, sorry Leela, he probably is the worst person who could have gotten you pregnant. Buuuut, maybe it wasn't him. Did you have a fling recently?"

"Amy, how in hell could you suggest that? I only had sex with him while we've been dating." Amy shrugged and went back to eating.

"But, I mean I don't have to tell him right? I can move to Peru and raise the child while I become a sheep herder." Leela looked wistfully at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no Fry will go crazy and so will I. I will have no one else to hang out with."

"Oh come on I mean there is the professor," Leela conjured a weak smile. Amy made a face of disgust. "Zoidberg, Bender?"

"What about me?" A male voice asked.

Both girls turned their heads and saw Bender standing beside their table. Leela dropped her glass when she saw him. "Bender what are you doing here?"

He gave a smile. "Oh nothing just wanted to find out which of you hoes is," pause, "pregnant." He branded the pregnancy test. Leela's face lost color.

"Where did you get that?" Leela demanded trying to snatch it from his hand.

"Oh, just the bathroom after you two walked out. So it is either you or Amy so tell me or I tell both of your boyfriends."

Leela's eye narrowed. Bender noticed her reaction and laughed. "Oh so it is you who is pregnant, surprise, surprise who knew that Fry had it in him?"

"No, I'm not pregnant," Leela snarled. Amy just sat there motionless watching this go down, then without another thought she blurted something out.

"It's me. I am pregnant." Shocked both looked over at Amy.

"That's funny, never knew that they alien wimp had it in him. Or that Aliens could get humans pregnant."

Amy gave him a sad look and nodded. Leela looked over at her friend and clasped her hands together. "No, I can't let Amy take this one for me. Bender it's me, I am pregnant with Fry's child."

Bender chuckled and looked at Leela. "Oh is that so?" Leela nodded.

"Yes, it's true, but you cannot tell him or I will turn your ass into scrap metal." Leela held Bender's neck in a tight squeeze. He laughed and pried her hand off his neck. "Chill out, I might or might not tell him as long as you do what I say."

She flinched and glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You will be my slave."

"Oh hell no, I don't have to listen to you. Tell him if you want to, just remember that I WILL kill you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine whatever you want, but don't strain yourself it isn't good for the baby." Bender laughed as he ran away.

Leela fell into her chair and took a drink of her water. "Oh god," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Bender ran all the way to the outside of the restaurant and went into a phone booth he quickly dialed Fry's cell phone number. After a few rings Fry picked up.

"Hello?"

"Leela's pregnant!"

"What? Bender what kind of joke is this?" The line went silent as Bender hung up.

Fry sat there with phone in hand confused about what just happened. He just shook it off as a joke. Later that night he went over to Leela's. She opened the door and gave him a nervous smile.

Fry didn't appear to know anything, but that did not comfort Leela. Soon a few minutes into his visit the couple was already half naked and making out on Leela's floor. Then Fry began to unhook her bra, Leela stopped him, pushing him away.

Looking away from with a pained expression. "Fry, I can't do this."

"Why, did I do something? Do I stink?"

"No, no it's me."

"Oh god, you're breaking up with me. I do stink," Fry cried.

Leela looked at him and propped herself up on her elbows. Still beneath Fry she gave him a dejected look. "No, it's not that. I am just not in the mood right now."

"Hey Leela, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," she narrowed her eye.

"I heard from Bender, I don't know if it is a joke or something, but he said that you were pregnant. That's a joke right?" he said with a laugh as he smiled at Leela.

She froze, tears rimmed her eye. "Leela, what is wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Fry."

"You are pregnant. . ." he said his voice barley a whisper.

He got off of Leela and looked at her. "How long have you known?"

"I found out earlier today."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I wanted to, but,"

"But what Leela," Fry's voice rose in anger.

"I was scared to tell you that you would leave me," Leela cried she brought her knees up to her chest. Fry softened his face and brought her close to him.

"Why would I leave you?"

"You wouldn't want a kid."

"Leela, for the entire time you have known me is that what you think of me? You think that I would leave you when I took part in the baby making? I am responsible for that baby." Leela looked at Fry his eyes were serious. She never saw him like this before.

"So what are you saying?"

"That I want that baby and I want you Leela. You and I are the parents and we will raise that baby together."

"Oh thank you Fry." Leela sobbed as she embraced Fry in a tight hug.


	2. We Told Everyone

When Philip J. Fry opened his eyes he saw his girlfriend, Leela sleeping with her head resting on his chest. Then slowly Leela woke up after him, she kissed him on the cheek and rested her head back on his chest.

"Man, Leela I had the weirdest dream that you were pregnant," He said as he cracked a smile. Then his girlfriend sat up looking at him with a narrowed eye. "Oh yeah that wasn't a dream," he nervously smiled at Leela.

She sat with her legs crisscrossed. "You know Fry; tell me now whether or not you meant what you said. Because if not I want you leave now and I will raise this child on my own."

Fry quickly sat up and put a hand on Leela's shoulder. "Hey, come on Leela don't be like that. You know that I want to raise the baby with you. Regardless of how I act don't ever doubt that for a second."

"Yeah, I know Fry. I just have so much on my mind right now, just with the baby and everything that comes along with it." Leela let out a stressed sigh and looked down to her stomach. She gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Fry, can I really be a mother? Will my maternal instincts fail me?"

"Leela quiet," Fry pressed his hand over her hand. "Leela, you will be a great mother, if you should worry about anyone it's me. I mean look at me, I can't even put my socks on the right feet."

"Oh Fry you are just saying that," she giggled.

"No, I am serious," Fry said as he pointed to his socked feet. Leela laughed and fell back against the bed and brought Fry closer to her.

"What time is it?" Fry asked. Leela looked over on her wrist device and saw that they were already half an hour late to work.

"Crap, Fry come on get dressed we're late."

"Nah, this is the time I usually come into work."

"Most of us aren't morons that practice tardiness," Leela said as she pulled on her pants and tank top.

When the two arrived at Planet Express everyone stared at them as they walked to their seats. The professor simply stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well I have some good news, but before I get to that I would like to ask, Leela when did you become aware of the fetus developing in your uterus?"

Fry cocked his head in confusion. "I have no idea what that means."

"And the male parental unit is unaware, no," the professor laughed.

Leela face palmed. "No, you moron he is asking when did I find out when I was pregnant and yesterday. How did you find out, professor?"

"Ah, I must never tell my secrets, but I must say I was very surprised when Bender told me."

Leela looked over at Bender who sat back in his seat, legs kicked up on the table, smoking a cigar. "Oh what," he came to attention.

"Bender you asshole, I told you that I would turn your ass to scrap metal!" Leela leaned over the table trying to reach for him, but was stopped by Fry who pulled her down.

"Leela calm down!"

"Your right your right," she puffed as she took her seat.

"So is Fry really the father," A heavy Jamaican accent said. Turning her head she saw Hermes Conrad look at her with interest.

"Yes, I'm really the father or I think I am!" Fry yelled.

"Sit down you moron, of course you are the father. How did you find out, Hermes?" Leela asked.

"Bender told us of course and let me just say. I was quite surprised also I am very sorry for your loss." He placed a hand over hers.

Leela pulled her hand away. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Fry is the father. Of course that is something to be sorry about. So are you going to get rid of it?"

Leela stared at him bewildered that he could ever ask that. "Hermes, why the hell would you ask that?"

"Well Fry," the professor glanced over at Fry, "being Fry it won't surprise me that you would get rid of it."

Leela stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "I am going to raise this baby with Fry and he will be the best father ever. Just you wait. Tell them Fry."

"Yeah, whatever Leela said!"

"Fry," Leela cried at Fry angrily.

"Well anyway that doesn't matter, but Leela if I may I was wonder if I could do an ultrasound to truly confirm if you are pregnant or not. You can't always trust home tests."

"Um, I am pretty sure going to a doctor would be much safer."

"Then come to me and we will evaluate that thing growing inside you. Fascinating really that the offspring is like a leech and lives off of your body," Zoidberg said as he clacked his claws together as he bent down near Leela's stomach.

Leela took a step back and protectively pressed a hand on her abdomen. "Hey, my baby isn't a leech. My baby is a little life form a miracle actually that took two people to make." Leela smiled at Fry who smiled back in return.

"Professor, why do you want to do an ultrasound now?" Fry asked. The professor flinched and sighed.

"Well, I want to make sure that there really isn't a baby in her so I won't have to give her paid time off when they offspring comes."

"You know there is also Paternity leave also?" Leela said with a sly smile.

He froze in his tracks and turned around and shook a fist at Leela. "Damn you Leela, if you didn't say anything I would be saving so much money."

"Oh shut up old man. It's not like we get paid much anyway."

"Whatever, but now let's go see if you really are harboring a little fetus," the professor led them to his lab. Leela lay down on the examination table as the professor hooked up a sonar machine into the monitor and directed the satellite at Leela's stomach.

Everyone was silent as they looked up at the monitor. Fry clasped Leela's hand as he gave her a worried look which she returned. Then suddenly the white line across the black screen jumped, and then began a rhombic pattern which matched a heartbeat.

"Oh shoot- I uh mean congrats." The professor dejectedly said.

"Oh Fry we really are going to be parents!" Leela cried as the couple hugged.


	3. Trip to the Doctor

Two weeks after the couple found out that Leela was pregnant preparations for the baby were starting to come into play. Leela baby proofed her entire apartment and even signed up for birthing classes and baby classes.

Fry was immensely confused about all of the things that Leela was doing. It didn't make sense, why would she prepare so far in advanced when the baby wasn't coming in another nine months.

"Leela, I do not understand. Why are you doing so much? We've got time," Fry casually said to his girlfriend one day while they were at Planet Express. Leela who was pouring a cup of tea for herself turned her head on time dime.

"Philip J. Fry, how could you ask that? We have to be prepared for this, you may not realize this yet, but I have a human being growing inside of me. This is your baby and you will be prepared. You infected me with your seed, thus making you responsible. Do I make myself clear?"

Leela griped Fry's shirt collar in a tight squeeze, her eye bore into his own. He gulped and nodded. When Leela was satisfied she let him go. "Now sweetie, I made an appointment with the doctor today at 2:00 and I want you to come with me."

"What do you mean? You already had one with the professor and we have Zoidberg who can do all that for free," Fry protested.

"If this were anything else I would go to them, but I don't trust my baby with them. Zoidberg would try to eat it and the professor might try to kill our baby. Also they are plain dangerous. Also I won't be cheap when it comes to this baby."

"What are you going to do at the doctors though?"

"I want to see if the baby is healthy and how far along I am."

Fry gave a small nod seeming to understand what Leela was saying. "Why wouldn't the baby be healthy?"

"It isn't a matter of why they wouldn't or would not it is just a precaution."

"No, you are being smart." The couple was interrupted by the voice of the professor. Turning around Leela gave him a puzzled look. "Whatever do you mean professor?"

"What I mean is that the offspring of a mutant and a human is unrecorded. So we don't know how that will affect the offspring physically. It could either look entire human or mutant or both. With Leela being the most unmutated mutant in existence is a better possibility that the child will look human, but we don't really know." The senile old man said pushing up his thick glasses.

Leela let out a gasp. "Is that really possible?" The old man gave a nod. Leela pressed a hand to her mouth, then to her abdomen.

"Leela, don't freak out. Let's just go to the doctors and we will find out there," Fry placed an arm around Leela trying to comfort her. She nodded as they made their way out of the building and too the transportation tubes.

At the doctor's office Leela waited nervously in the waiting room with Fry holding her hand. She looked at Fry with her lips pulled into a thin line. "Fry what if the baby has extra appendages?"

` Placing a hand over hers he gave her a calm answer, "Then we will love the baby no matter what. Leela no stressing out please, it is not good for the baby." Leela looked at Fry with tears rimming her eye and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are right Fry."

Then at that moment the nurse called the couple back. As she led them to a room Leela nervously walked in. The nurse walked in behind them and took a seat. She pulled out a holographic clipboard and started tapping at things on the clipboard.

"So is this the father?"

"Yes." She wrote something down on the clipboard after Leela answered her.

"Your husband?"

"Boyfriend."

"Species?"

"Human and mutant."

The nurse gave a small mumble and looked up.

"So you came for an ultra sound correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, the doctor will be in shortly." With that the nurse left.

Leela nervously looked at Fry who had already gotten up and placed a plastic glove over his head. "Fry, take that off you head this instant and come and sit down!"

Fry's face fell as we walked back to Leela. "Fry will you please and try to be mature I mean you are going to find out soon if your baby will be a mutant or not."

"But Leela you are a mutant!" Fry cried.

She sighed. "Yes, I know, but I don't want the baby to suffer with the humiliation that I had to endure. The life of a mutant is hard."

"Yes I know that, but we will protect our baby. Leela you would kick the ass of anyone who messed with your baby right?"

Leela looked down and agreed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point, but how can you be so calm and not worry."

"I do worry; I just choose not to think about it." He gave Leela a wink and went back to messing with the plastic gloves.

Just then the OB doctor walked in with a clipboard. She gave the couple a nice smile as she ignored what Fry was doing. "Hi, I am doctor Madyan. I will be performing your Ultrasound." The human doctor smiled as she shook Leela's hand.

"Hi, I'm Turanga Leela and over there," Leela paused as she glanced over at Fry who was messing with the other medical equipment, "that is my idiot boyfriend Fry."

The doctor wearily glanced over at Fry and sighed. She did not try to hide her disappointment. She shook her head and looked at Leela with pity. _How could someone like her end up with someone like him? _

"Okay, Leela will you please lay down on the examination table and Fry stop touching the equipment." Fry snapped his head up. He had cotton balls stuffed up his nose and a rubber glove over his head. "Huh?"

"Philip J. Fry get the hell away from there and get over here," Leela scolded her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and walked over to her side by the table.

"So Doc, what are you doing again?"

"I am going to be seeing how healthy the baby is and if he or she will have any life threatening mutations also we will see how far along Leela is." The doctor turned her attention to the ultra sound machine and then a fuzzy image appeared on the monitor.

Fry and Leela gazed at the monitor then Fry broke the silence by screaming, "Oh god no!"

"Fry what is it?" Leela cried as she saw her boyfriend's face change in shock. "Our baby is a fuzzy blob!"

"No it isn't you moron, no child is a 'fuzzy blob' unless if you are an Alien of some sort." Leela narrowed her eye at Fry who gave her an idiotic smile.

"You are right Leela, the image just needs to get into focus, and it sometimes takes a little while." The doctor was right; soon the image appeared on scream. It was a clear 3-D picture of the young fetus. Tears streamed to Leela's eye as she gazed at the screen. She took hold on Fry's hand who stared at the screen also.

"So as you can see you are about two and a half months pregnant. The baby looks like a human, nothing about your baby is unusual, oh but."

"But what," Leela cried.

"It seems that your baby inherited your eye, Leela. That won't affect her in anyway, though she will have very bad depth perception, but you have seemed to have that down?" The doctor smiled.

"Well that is nice to know and quite the relief. So what is the baby's sex? Fry no laughing."

"It is two earlier to tell come back in eight weeks and we will know then. For now think of some names."

* * *

The couple was sitting watching TV in Fry's apartment when Leela broke the mindless white noise. "Fry I am ten weeks along and we haven't thought of names for the baby, we find out in eight weeks."

Fry turned his head and looked at Leela and asked with a shrug, "Leela why are you so nervous about this?"

"Because Fry, I want to be a good parent and where will the baby live?"

Fry shrugged his shoulders once again. "Here I suppose." Leela looked around the dirty room, there was dirty clothes, cigar butts and ashes everywhere, empty beer cans, and bottles lay askew in heaps.

"Fry, this place is horrible, it's dirty and it smells also Bender smokes all the time and that isn't good for the baby."

"We can open a window."

"Fry are you even listening to yourself speak?"

"No because that is impossible, or at least I think."

"Fry, I'm starting to think that you don't want to live with me and this baby. If you want it that way you can come and visit." Leela turned her head her purple ponytail flying behind her.

"No, Leela please don't think that. I do I swear, but you know how Bender is. He doesn't like change."

"Well, then move in with me."

"Leela you have the room, but you don't have a window, I have a huge window and the baby can always see cars fly by. Also we have some rooms that we don't really use. I am sure that we can set aside an area for Bender then the three of us."

"Oh Fry you'll do that for us?" Fry laughed and nodded, but I don't know how Bender will take the news."

"How Bender will take what news?" Bender asked as he entered the apartment. He looked at Leela with annoyance.

"Bender I have good news, Leela's moving in."

"Good news? How in the hell can that be good news? Dude the cave of bros is broken with her here! But moving in, I will not take."

"No Bender, we will have our space and you will have yours."

"Why is she moving in now?"

"I am moving in, because Fry and I need to raise the baby under one roof."

"Why can't you just give up meatbag Jr for adoption?" Bender questioned.

"Bender how the hell could you ask that? I was an orphan for most of my life and I just wondered why my parents didn't love me. I won't let my own child face that own humiliation and sadness."

"Okay, okay chill out big boobs." Bender took a puff of his cigar. Then Leela stood up and pulled it out of his hand and stomped it out. "What the hell?"

"Bender while I am here many things will change, for starters the smoking, I cannot be near that because it will hurt the baby and you will clean up after yourself starting now. You can only smoke outside of the apartment."

Bender got up and started to grumble under his breath then he was gone. Leela sighed and looked at Fry. He gave her a shrug. "Don't worry he will get over it."

"I know, but how could he say that?"

"He's Bender Leela, don't take it to heart."

Leela sat down next to Fry and curled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "So Fry what will we name the baby?"

"Well I think in honor of my old dog we should name the baby Seymour Asses."

Leela looked at him with disgust and shook her head. "No way in hell."

"Then in honor of me we will name the baby Philip or Philippa."

"No Fry why is it with you and naming people after you?"

"I was named after my late uncle Philip J. Fry, his ass got stuck to a toilet seat and he lived the rest of his days like that."

"Umm, well that just killed any chance of the child being named Philip. But I want the baby to be named after my parents."

"How?"

"We can combine the name, Murri for a boy and Morinda for a girl. My parents would really like that and it would only be the middle name."

"Okay, I will only agree to that if I can choose the first name."

"I have to approve it."

"Okay then, I choose Seymour for a boy and Phiona for a girl, but it is P-H, not F."

"Okay, I will agree to that."

"So Phiona Morinda for a girl and Seymour Murri for a boy." Fry smiled at Leela.

"Man, our kid will be half Mutant half Human that will be so weird."

"Not as weird as me." Fry said as he kissed Leela.


	4. We Told the Parents

**I know this chapter isn't funny, couldn't think of anything and I've been busy lately. **

* * *

The thought of her parents loomed in Turanga Leela's mind. She still hasn't told her parents about the baby. Then one day she finally decided that it was time to tell her parents. She picked up the receiver of the phone in Planet Express and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello," her mother answered. Leela's throat became caught. She couldn't speak. "Hello," her mother asked again.

"Uh, h-hi mom," Leela managed to choke out.

"Oh hello Leela, what a nice surprise."

"Hey, um mom, can I come over. I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, of course Leela. What is it? When are you coming over?"

"Um, can we come now?"

"Of course, but who is 'we'?"

"Okay, I'll see you then mom, bye." Leela slammed the phone down back into its cradle.

Just as she did so Fry walked into the break room. "Whoa, Leela what's wrong?"

Leela sighed and turned facing Fry. "Fry, would you be against telling my parents about telling my parents about the baby." Fry cocked his head with question, "No of course not."

"Okay, great then we are telling my parents," Leela said as she pulled Fry by the collar of his shirt to outside. Fry tried to pull against Leela's grip, but she was too strong. "Hey, hey Leela what are you doing?"

"We're telling my parents."

"Why do I have to come, can't you call them?"

"I tried doing that, but for some reason I was so nervous I didn't know what to do and I need your moral support."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the sewers Leela and Fry sat in Leela's parent's house. Sitting across from each other the couples sat in an awkward silence. "So uh Leela, what was it that you wanted to talk about," Munda asked.

Leela flinched and avoided eye contact. Fry emotionally started into space. Her parents patiently waited for her to say something, when she said nothing Morris spoke up. "Leela, what was it? Is it that hard to talk about?" Morris' words hit Leela at the heart; she wanted to tell her but her lips just wouldn't form the words.

Leela took hold of Fry's hand, squeezed her eye shut and forced the words from her lips. All was silent. The thick air of tension drew in the air ever so thick where you could cut it with a knife. Opening her eye when she heard no reply she saw her parent's shocked expressions.

Leela clutched Fry's hand tighter. Her parent's faces revealed no emotions other then shock. Awkwardly Fry gave a cough. "Mom, Dad…." Leela whispered.

Munda walked over to her daughter down on her knees and clutched Leela's hands. Tears in eye she spoke. "Leela is this true," Munda's tentacles wrapped around Leela's hands. Slowly she nodded, unsure of how to react.

"Oh my." Was all Morris could manage to say.

"What is this? Are you happy or mad?" Leela asked a bit panicked.

"Leela how could we be mad? We're finally grandparents." Munda said as she gave Leela a hug. . .


	5. You're having a-

**Sorry for the wimpy update. I have gotten LAAAZZZZYYYY Please help me become re-inspired. Is the story funny?**

* * *

Leela sat in her mother's embrace confused. She gently pushed her mother away and started into her eye. "Mom what do you mean? Are you supposed to be enraged that someone like him got me pregnant?"

"Hey," cried Fry in protest. Leela turned to him and placed a hand on his knee. "Sorry, honey but you are an idiot." Fry just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"But mom should you be mad? You too dad, any normal parents would be mad." Leela was utterly confused; she expected it to be like the movies. Her parents got mad and would not accept the baby so partially out of spite she would have the baby and then later on when they ran into each other in the store when the baby was a toddler they would reconcile their relationship.

Morris gave an amused smile. "Leela honey you should know by now that we are not normal parents. We wanted you to have kids at some point in time but we never wanted to rush you."

"Also you are getting older Leela, your eggs won't last forever," Munda added.

"Mom!" Leela cried. Munda shrugged and smiled at her daughter. "Sorry, it's true."

Shaking her head she disregarded the last comment and spoke, "So I think you should know that we are going to name the baby after you guys."

"That's nice Leela will it be the first name?"

"No, the name will be Phiona Morinda for a girl and Seymour Murri for a boy. Fry and I decided to combine your guy's names so the baby could be named after both of you."

"Those are lovely names. I think that you guys will be great parents."

Leela did a quick double take at Fry who was picking her nose and gave her mother a face. "Uh are you sure about that, I mean Fry is uh well Fry."

"Yes, I am sure of that. I am a mother after all I know everything."

"You never raised a child though."

"That doesn't matter Leela, you will understand once the baby comes. The first time you glance at your baby you will see everything about motherhood and the kind of mother you will be. You will understand."

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was time for another trip to the doctors and it was time to find out the sex of the baby. Once again they went through all of the rituals of the OB clinic and there they waited for the doctor to come in.

Sitting in the chair Leela turned to Fry who was playing with the zipper of his jacket. "Fry do you think that it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno," he replied staying focused on the zipper. She swatted at Fry's shoulder. He flinched and nursed his bruising arm. "Ouch that hurt."

"Well then pay more attention this, Fry come on please this is a huge milestone in our lives." Fry took Leela's hand in his own and smiled at her. "I am as anxious as you. I am choosing to distract myself because I don't want to sweat it. I tend to do that a lot you should try it sometime." He gave Leela a mysterious wink.

Before she got a chance to reply the OB doctor came in. She gave a bright smile and nodded for Leela to lie on the table. Positioning the machine so it could scan a few moments later after a beep and hum then OB smile and looked at the couple.

** "Congrats you two you're having a-" **


	6. The Gender

**I am running out of ideas. Got any?**

* * *

"Okay, why is it always when you guys tell the gender of babies or give big new there is always a commercial break or the chapter is ended. I mean like come on, just get it done and over with," Fry cried out in protest when the doctor paused at the end of the sentence almost revealing the gender of their baby.

"You're having a girl."

* * *

The young couple was ecstatic. They both secretly wished for a girl and gladly they got it. Soon in a few months Phiona Fry would be here in the world. As the time drew closer to the baby being born Fry felt himself fall more and more in love with Leela. He knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Fry decided that he finally was going to propose. . .

As he nervously paced around the apartment Bender laughed at his best friend's expense. The robot had a mischievous look in his eye as Fry continued to pace and mutter to himself in worry.

"Fry why are you so high strung? I mean you're just proposing."

Fry turned on his heel and almost yelled at Bender through a strained voice. "You don't understand, I am about to ask the woman that I love to be with me forever."

"You sure that this isn't because of Meatbag Jr there," Bender chuckled at his own joke. Fry instead didn't find Bender's joke all that funny, in fact he found it quite the opposite.

"Bender please take this seriously."

"I am," replied as he took a puff from his cigar. Just then as Fry was about to yell at Bender Leela came into the apartment. Her black captain's jacket fit snugly over her 4 month baby bump. Over the past few months the baby that had been growing inside Leela's womb was growing beautifully.

The young fetus was very healthy and so far was going to be an easy labor. Leela threw her purse down on the floor and walked over to Fry and gave him a kiss on the cheek then proceeded to find a snack in the fridge.

"So Fry how was your day," Leela asked as she looked through the containers.

"O-oh it was fine. How was your day?" He nervously forced the words from his mouth.

"Oh, you know the usual. Amy was being a bitch today like usual."

"Hey Leela, can I talk to you about something?"

Turning her attention from the fridge Leela turned and faced Fry as she placed a hand over the baby bump. "Yeah, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh no, not really." Leela walked over to Fry and took his hand in hers and gave him a concerned look.

Fry nervously began to get down on his knee as he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Leela started a gap at him. Could this be happening to her? Though it seemed like a dream it was happening to her.

"Leela, my love will you marry me?" Pink roses blossomed on Leela's cheeks as she pressed a hand to her mouth. Then she began to nod her head widely. Then she tackled Fry in a deep hug. At that moment everything was perfect. . .


End file.
